


What is love

by beccaasdzxc



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaasdzxc/pseuds/beccaasdzxc
Summary: “可不可以轻一点，真的很痛。”





	What is love

**Author's Note:**

> 纯H  
> 请务必做好准备再看！  
> 文笔渣，不喜请点x  
> * 性爱情趣罢辽

奥莱被彻底操软了，他滑到吉格斯的怀里，身体还在轻微的抽搐。  
吉格斯抱着他，抚摸着他的卷发。

逐渐恢复意识的奥莱想起几分钟前自己放荡的叫声不禁羞红了脸。  
吉格斯捏了一下他的鼻子“你是舒服了，我怎么办。”  
奥莱这才感觉到抵在自己小腹上已经完全勃起的阴茎。  
他慢慢跪到湿滑的地上，白嫩的手指握住吉格斯的性器，轻轻地上下撸动。  
像个做错事的孩子一样垂着头，看似专心于自己手上的动作，其实他是因为羞愧而不敢看吉格斯的眼睛。  
吉格斯察觉到奥莱的情绪，他伸手挑起奥莱的下巴，强迫他抬头看着自己“怎么？不愿意和我做？”  
奥莱刚要解释就被吉格斯一把拉起来，被迫转身趴在墙上。  
发烫的肌肤贴上冰冷的墙面，奥莱被刺激得微微颤抖。  
“还没插进去你就开始发骚了。”吉格斯用力拍了一下挺翘紧实的臀肉。  
“我没有...”奥莱回头双眼含泪望着吉格斯。  
吉格斯不理会他，又用力扇了几下。  
在屈辱和疼痛的双重刺激下，奥莱哭了，他不知道自己做错了什么使得吉格斯这样对待自己。  
正在气头上的威尔士人并不在意，他摸了一把奥莱的穴口，把沾在手上的淫水全部抹在自己的阴茎上，捋了几下。然后双手抓住奥莱的胯向后拉，直到臀缝完全贴上自己的阴茎。  
“把身子放低一点，这样我操起来更舒服。”吉格斯完全用命令地的口吻跟身下的人说话。  
奥莱抽泣着伸手扶着墙壁，尽量把上半身沉下去。  
吉格斯一手握着奥莱的腰，一手扶着自己的阴茎。  
他没什么耐心，一下子就插到最里面，龟头直接抵在生殖腔口。  
奥莱惊呼出声，虽然后穴早已变得湿润松软，但吉格斯的直接插入还是弄疼他了。  
“可不可以轻一点，真的很痛。”  
吉格斯忽略他的请求开始摆动腰身，一只手按在奥莱的腰上，以一种居高临下的姿势插入自己的爱人。  
吉格斯每次都完全抽出来再重重地操进去。在发情期的催化下即使被如此粗暴的对待奥莱还是逐渐有了快感，他摇着屁股追逐着操干自己的阴茎。  
偌大的房间里只剩下肉体碰撞在一起的声音。  
吉格斯感觉到蜜穴变得更加柔软湿润。他拉起奥莱，一只手撸着他的阴茎，另一只手强行打开奥莱的嘴唇玩弄他的舌头“你一直在流水，还说自己不是骚货。”  
淫水混合着精液，二人的交合处一片泥泞。  
舌尖被手指夹着奥莱没办法回答，眼角不断滑出泪水。  
他随着吉格斯的抽插呻吟，嘴里的唾液来不及咽下，顺着吉格斯的手流到自己的胸脯上。  
在吉格斯的阴茎擦过某一点的时候，奥莱突然开始剧烈的挣扎 “不...不..那里不行...”  
找到了敏感点，吉格斯自然不会放过，他把龟头抵在那一点反复研磨顶弄。  
奥莱实在无法承受敏感点被反复戳弄带来的快感，他扭动身体，想要逃离吉格斯的束缚。  
然而身后的人却把他抱得更紧，完全不留挣扎的余地。  
放开奥莱的舌头，吉格斯开始蹂躏被冷落的乳头。  
奥莱的乳头是漂亮的粉红色，但在情欲的催化下早已胀大并变成了深红色。  
“Ryan轻点...我不行了”他的身子越来越软，整个倚靠在吉格斯身上。  
吉格斯不但没有停下，反而更加用力地顶弄，终于强行进入最隐秘的生殖腔。  
在龟头挤进腔口的瞬间，奥莱的身体弹动了一下，他张大嘴巴却发不出任何声音。  
生殖腔是omega身体最温热柔软的地方，吉格斯觉得自己的阴茎像被糖浆包裹着。  
他一边揉搓奥莱的乳头，一边凑到奥莱耳边“要是射在里面让你怀上我的孩子，再做爱的时候你会不会喷奶啊。”  
奥莱被操得迷迷糊糊的，仿佛真的看到了怀孕后挺着肚子被丈夫摁在地上操的画面，哭着求丈夫放过自己，求他不要插得太深以免伤到孩子，因怀孕而肿胀的奶头还随着抽插的节奏不断的喷射乳汁。  
“我会怀孕...也会喷奶的”奥莱无意识地重复着，他根本没有办法思考。  
听到这句话吉格斯的阴茎又胀大了几分。  
“...嗯..求你..射给我”omega的本性使奥莱想要被内射，想要怀上吉格斯的孩子。  
吉格斯用牙齿碾磨奥莱颈后的腺体，身下也加快了速度。  
快感累积到极限，奥莱终于哭叫着达到高潮——生殖腔的软肉剧烈的收缩着，阴茎再次吐出薄精。  
高潮裹挟着奥莱，将他推向欲望的颠峰。  
吉格斯的阴茎被痉挛的软肉包围着吮吸着，他强压下想要射精的冲动，企图用一次次完全深入生殖腔的抽插把奥莱推上第三次高潮。  
“啊不..不要了...放过我。”奥莱彻底崩溃了，他哭得几乎喘不过气来。  
然而对方丝毫没有停下的意思，依然大开大合的操干着。  
奥莱的大腿根颤抖着，脚趾都蜷缩了起来，被迫达到第三次高潮。  
在奥莱高潮的瞬间吉格斯咬破他的腺体完成彻底标记，同时在生殖腔口成结把自己全部的精液射进omega的身体.....  
最后一次高潮强烈得可怕，也漫长得可怕。奥莱脱力的靠在吉格斯怀里，双眼无神的望着天花板，仿佛被抽走了全身的力气。  
吉格斯把尚未软下来的阴茎慢慢抽出来，舔掉奥莱脸上的泪水，抱着他向浴室走去。


End file.
